I'll Have Strawberry on Ice
by happymelon
Summary: Oh my god, Ichigo's working in retail, and Grimmjow is his boss. Eh, we all saw it coming. AU, GrimmIchi, rated T for now, but, ehehe, like they always say, when life gives you lemons, publish them.
1. Chapter 1

_Good morning star shine's, the earth says 'hello'! Oh Johnny Depp, my love for you will never die. Okay, so here I am with an AU, now, some of you might think, 'Hey! Why is she doing a friggin' AU, not the actual anime's story?' That, my dear children, is because I have seen scattered episodes of Bleach, and thus I know the basic story line, and recognized that all the male characters are sexually repressed, and while they think they are heterosexual, that is false…yeah, I read between the lines. Anyway, this is GrimmIchi, love love all around…er…slightly OOC…maybe? Not sure yet, guess we'll see. Some character relationships (friendship and otherwise) have been taken into account, others have been disregarded, and OTHER others have been forged from the confines of my mind. Oh, this, for now, remains…I dunno, T cuz of language, but it's gonna into some citrus later on, so stick around for the show, kay?_

Chapter 1: Little Red Turned Blue

"Oi, Grimmjow, one last appointment, then we can all get outta here, so hurry it up, will ya? And try not to send this one out on a stretcher. If you decide to pummel him, don't make it hospital worthy." The teal haired, blue eyed man lifted his head from the desk for a brief moment to glare at the blonde haired man in front of him, then let it fall back onto the hard metal with a loud thunk, ignoring the way his skull now throbbed, his vision bursting with the red haze of pain, accompanied by the dull glow of the light that shown behind his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, it was _not_ my fault that guy ran into the freaking door _right_ as I was opening it." The blue haired man sighed are rolled his shoulders, head still resting uncomfortably on the table. "How long have we been goin' at this again? Can't we just…you know…stop? I can think of a million other things I would rather spend my time on, writing my will, filing taxes, going to see my parents…"

"Kami, I dunno, like a week or something? I lost track after the hot chicks stopped coming in, and all the freaky dudes started making an entrance." The tall fair-headed man shrugged his shoulders dismissively, sticking out a pierced tongue, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Anyway, like you're one to talk, you had like, maybe a day of interviews. You're the effing owner of the store; the least you could do is sit in on a few."

"Okay, fine, point taken, but why are we doing this again?" Grimmjow was beginning to get pissed at the man who was two steps away from _seriously_ lecturing him. But it really wasn't his fault that he was bored. He was never the kind of guy to sit back and let life come at him, he always had something to occupy his time, whether it be a new hobby, managing his store, or getting in fights, to him, a dull moment might have well have been a sin. But when it came to serious duties as proprietor, he usually faltered slightly. Paperwork was just plain boring, dealing with customers could be a bitch, and, his current issue, interviewing bratty kids was a drag.

"_Because_ four people do not a store run, and your sorry ass is more of a hindrance than a help. Ulquiorra can usually pick up the slack, but we've been falling behind on management stuff an-DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!" Slapping his boss upside the head with an angry hand, Shinji ground his teeth in frustration. His chief was an idiot, he'd accepted that years ago, but his ability to tune out anything was a constant irritation on his part. _Bastard could probably fall asleep through his own police interrogation, oh wait, he did._

"Look, just finish it up and you're done."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because if I did, then you'd have to watch the front and deal with customers. The last we did that, a woman brought her child in and you made it cry."

"The damn thing was looking at me funny."

"It was eight months old!" Shinji released an exasperated sigh, running his hand through his bobbed hair, combing his fingers through the silky strands. His boss was an idiot and an ass. "Ah look, there he is, right on time just like…oh wow." At first Shinji had just passed his eyes over the figure in the door, paying it little attention, but the fire on his head made his whip his head back to the male. The fire ended up being his hair, a glowing orange that was almost-_almost_-an eyesore. It stuck out sporadically, an unmanageable mop of locks that practically glowed in its brilliance.

"What do-oh…" Shinji looked down to see Grimmjow's wide eyes looking with big eyed curiosity at the boy that was now striding towards them. His head quirked the side and in no less than a second he began grinning wildly. "This is gonna be so fun, what's his name again?" Never mind the fact that he didn't actually _know_ the kid, but judging by the bandage on his cheek and wrapping constricting his wrists, Grimmjow wasn't being too presumptuous.

"Ichigo."

For a moment, the teal-eyed man froze, then his shoulders shook, then his whole body was quaking, and finally loud, barking laughter reverberated off the walls, making the boy stop in his tracks, eyes wide and confused. Shaking his head, Grimmjow motioned for the boy to approach, wiping away tears and trying to stop the dark chuckles that threatened to bubble to the surface. Hesitating momentarily, the teenager continued his steady stride to the desk, finally stopping when he was in close proximity to the two men.

"Er, I'm here for the interview but, you know, if you're too busy or something I can always just…" It was easy to tell he was slightly uncomfortable by the way he shifted his weight back and forth, never staying on the same foot for more than thirty seconds. And it wasn't the, 'I'm out of my element' sort of discomfort that radiated from his moving form, but the 'I'm staring at a guy that was just cackling like a maniac' kind. His body seemed to gravitate towards the exit, though he remained stationary, back straightening to feign bravado.

Grimmjow analyzed the teen's still figure. Tight jeans that hugged in all the right places and showing a narrow waist that most girls would die for, a tight shirt that showcased his thin, toned body, and the bandages that littered his body added to the dangerous mystery of his person. He had a pure, unmarred face that held remnants of a scowl though now it seemed a little out of sorts . Overall, he seemed to be a giant 'fuck you' on the face of the world, and Grimmjow couldn't help but like the boy instantly, if only for the fact that he looked like trouble in the name.

"Naw, right on time Ichi-chan, now if you'll just-"

"YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" Immediately, the orange strawberry's face lost all timidity, his eyes flashed dangerously and teeth were clenched, making his jaw flex and Adams apple bob slightly. His brows knitted together in a scowl for the ages, and his fists were clenched at his side, quivering slightly, nails digging into rough palms, leaving crescent moons.

"I'd like to see you try, Strawberry." Grimmjow smirked at the challenge. This kid had a fire in him, but he was hoping he wasn't all talk, which seemed to be the story with all young people his age. Heck, tossing a few punches might make the mundane cycle he'd been going through a little easier to bear with, spicing up the blandness of everyday living.

"This is gonna be a lawsuit." Already Shinji was walking away towards the counter, remembering exactly where the first-aid kit sat waiting, ready to be used after another of its owners exploits.

_If he wants to push it, I'll fucking push it._ Deciding not to take the beaten path, and rather than throw a hook to the man's jaw, he kicked over the waist height desk to the seated man, hoping to slam his foot into the smirking man's cocky face.

Eyebrows shooting up into a blue hairline, the man lifted his arms instantly in defense, managing to catch the kick and absorb the shock of the attack with his forearm. If he hadn't been in such great shape, Grimmjow was sure he would have been thrown out of his seat. Hell, he'd have been thrown against the wall, kid had power. The force and precision of the assault made him think that perhaps the kid had studied martial arts. He rolled out of the chair, and stood up, towering over his attacker. It wasn't that the boy was short, actually, he was usually the one looking down on others, but Grimm was just a freak. He and his employees were all like that. Tall, freaks, it might as well have been in the job description. Speaking of which…

"So," he said, jabbing at the teen from across the table. "Why the hell should I hire you?" Shifting out of the way, the orange haired attacker knocked the arm away from him, slamming it on the table.

"Because I'm a good worker, and have worked in-" Punch. Block. Kick. "-retail before. I was referred to this place after the last one went-" Shove the table across the floor. "-belly up."

Finally being rid of the four legged annoyance, Grimmjow pounced on the shorter male, knocking the two of them to the ground, deciding that there was no honor or standards in this battle, he really didn't care of what was 'legal' and 'not cool' in the unwritten code for fighting.

"And what makes you think you'll be well suited for this job? We get a lot of freaks passing through and in here, you think you can handle it?" Panting lightly, the cerulean haired man was sitting comfortably on the gasping boy, pinning him to the floor, with his feet keeping the ginger headed kids arms securely held down.

"Can't." Gasp "Breath."

"That's doesn't prove you're good for this place. Come on, give me some solid proof." An insane grin was painted across his face. He'd thought he would have fun, and that had proven to be true. Hell, he'd hire the kid just because he seemed impulsive as he was, a complete contradiction to all the other workers who thought things through and had _plans_. Disgusting.

"I can-" Cough. "-take orders-" Wheeze. "-I'lldoanythingyousaypleasejustletmebreath." Evidently his oxygen levels were spent because his head began to loll to the floor, eyes fluttering, he could probably last another minute or…oh, looks like he couldn't.

"Uh, hey Ichi-chan? Er…Ichigo…you there?" Finally removing himself from the guys chest, he slapped it lightly, trying to usher him to consciousness. _Damn it, he's not breathing…_

"Hey Shinji, you know CPR, right?" He looked up to the blonde that was now practically stomping to them. Man, he hated it when Shinji had that huffy look on his face. It usually meant that Grimmjow was gonna have hell to pay.

"Yes, but _you_ were the one who was supposed to take the class. This is your problem, so deal with it already."

"Yeah, I know. And I _did_ I just…you know…always assumed my first time would be with a girl."

"There are several things I could say right now, most of them rather lewd and humiliating, but I'll save them for later when we're sure the kid's alive, now just get on with it will ya?"

"Ugh, dammit!"

"Your fault for beating on him."

"Hey, _he _started it, and anyway, I didn't _beat, _I _sat_."

"On his lungs which made him suffocate. You really should do something about him, his lips are turning blue." Though nothing as extreme as a blue, the still form was deathly pale, a stark contrast to his lively hair.

"But I really don't-"

"Then get outta the way." The blonde pushed his much heavier, bulkier boss aside, said man toppling to the floor with the sudden unexpected displacement of weight. Shinji, despite his slight figure, was _strong._ Without hesitating, the blonde planted his lips firmly over the ones of the younger man. Tipping the unconscious boys head back, he forced two breaths into his mouth, forcefully making his chest rise and fall. Pulling away, he planted his hands firmly near his sternum, pressing in quick jabs, unsure it his heart-beat was okay. He repeated the process until finally the body began sputtering, then his eyes shot open, he coughed before drawing in deep, rapid breaths. He mustered a pointed glare directed at the sitting blue man, though it lacked venom due to his weariness. He sat up, with the assistance of the blonde, and after a few minutes, lapsed into unlabored, relaxed breathing.

"You know the weird thing about me being knocked out right now?" He paused for a second, still staring angrily at the teal eyed man. He waited, and when he received no response, he continued. "I could hear everything. So that little…conversation the two of you were having, yeah, I could hear all of it." He turned his head to Shinji at that point. "Thank _you_ for taking responsibility for that dumbass." He cracked his first smile since entering, and it suited his face. It was sweet, and warm, and lit the room more than his hair did. The blonde drew a blank for a moment. That grin was just too sweet.

"Er, no problem mate. I mean, anyone else would have…" He glanced at Grimmjow. "Most other people would've done it. Anyway, congrats, you got the job."

"What?!" Ichigo's and Grimmjow's voices range simultaneously.

Shinji grabbed the teal haired man by the scruff of his neck, bringing their heads close together.

"You assaulted him." He said in a hushed whisper. "Assault can result in a lawsuit. You think you don't like paper work now, wait until the news gets out. You'll have the press on your ass, lawyers down your throat, and enough stuff to sign and write to make a devoted author cry. Anyway, he's the best candidate we've had so far. The fact that he can handle _you _just proves my point." Sighing in defeat, Grimmjow turned, arms spread wide, a huge grin plastered across his face. Who knows, maybe having the little guy around would be fun, even if it was just so he could jerk him around.

"Welcome to Espada clothing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They Had a Plan, and it was Pretty Good

Within the first week, Grimmjow was able to see that hiring the fiery tempered blonde was by no means a mistake, despite the fact that Shinji had all but forced him to accept the little fireball. While he always had a scowl ready for the teal haired man, his interaction with the customers was amazing. He'd brought a hoard of friends, who were now regulars-looked like the strawberry had rich friends-and he seemed to have an eye for fashion, and he was beginning to be the first person indecisive buyers went to. The only thing that Grimm was unsure of was the way he and Shinji acted together. They were just too…buddy buddy. The blonde, who seemed to have a constant sneer on his face, instantly warmed up to the kid, giving help, offering advice, the two even took their lunch breaks together. Now normally, this behavior would be the norm for co-workers, encouraged even, but Shinji was just…Shinji. Yeah he worked great with everyone who walked through the door-even if he did have the weird habit of calling all the cute girls that walked in his first love-but he was sorta…weird. There was really nothing _wrong_ with him, it's just, usually his interests lied in annoying people, and messing with girls. But the way to two hung around, it was like they'd been friends for years. Grimmjow had entertained the thought of the two sharing an odd bromance, or an out there man crush, but he banished the thought quickly, it was a bit too creepy to think about. And it wasn't just the way they acted around each other, but Grimmjow had overheard snippets of a conversation the two were having, it just made him more confused.

"…any idea…hold my breath? I…seriously…I'd pass out."

"Coulda been worse, not like…least it was just me."

"Guess so. So you think…"

"Nah, he's…as lead." He wasn't sure what piqued his interest, the hushed whisper, or just the fact that it was something he could shove his nose into then use to humiliate the two in the near future, but when he heard that, he just had to know what the deal was with the two of them. But try as he might to get the kid alone, the blonde was there. the damn blonde seemed like a guard dog to the boy, and every time he thought they were alone, he'd burst in ranting about something or other, or he'd insist he needed help with some mundane task that he could easily do with his eyes closed. So after two weeks of having the strawberry work for him, he finally cornered him-alone-in the storeroom, hidden in the back of the store away from prying eyes, and snooping customers. Shinji was off running an errand across town, and Ulquiorra was watching the front, running numbers and offering his empty eyed stare to anyone who entered, so all his bases were covered.

When he finally got to the room after dealing with the last of the patrons, cutting any small talk and pleasantries and skipping right to the transaction, Grimmjow silently watched Ichigo run around for awhile, surprised he could stand in the doorway unnoticed by the hyperaware strawberry for so long. He found some fascination in how long his stride was as he grabbed whatever article of clothing was on the clipboard he held in his hand, supporting the growing pile of stuff with the other, his long fingered hand holding everything tenderly. At the way his shirt was beginning to ride up, though he was unable to do anything about it with his hands full. He was unusually interested in the flat, toned stomach the boy was beginning to bare for his eyes alone, in the fact that it had no indication of flab, though wasn't the hard muscles of a body-builder, more natural, like someone who constantly worked on their hands and feet. But after a few minutes of this, he got bored with the way he was noticing and not being noticed, so he decided to cut to the chase in his impatience. "Oi, Ichi-berry."

Spinning on his heels, the load in his arms shifted dangerously, but remained upright; he narrowed his eyes at the man that blocked his exit. A persistent thorn in his side that made an otherwise bearable job excruciating. "Where the hell did that nickname come from?!" He demanded, anger coloring his tone and face red.

"I dunno, I think it just kinda fits. You don't like it? I was sure you would, too." He made sure to smile at the glowering teen. Sure Shinji, and the customers…and everybody else…got the smiles, but he got to see this lovely little face, with his chocolate eyes narrowed into thin slits that promised violence, lips twitching like a pissed off mutt, waiting and wanting to bite and tear at anything stupid enough to get near him.

"No, I think it's the most idiotic thing I've ever been called, so don't call me that, got it?"

"Maybe. Just answer me a question or two, and who knows, that little pet name might vanish from my mind." _Yeah right, like that's gonna happen._

He watched as the lips moved, muttering something low and incoherent, though probably not very polite, before his eyes raised, meeting the twin ice-cubes baring down on him. "Fine, what the hell you wanna know?"

Grimmjow smiled, yeah, getting his way felt good.

"You and Shinji, you guys know each other?" Perhaps not one of the best first questions, but he figured he'd start small, and then get down to the real stuff. For a second, the strawberry froze. His eyes were wide, head cocked slightly to the side and his brows that usually came together in an angry grimace, only furrowed slightly baffled. Obviously, that wasn't the question he was expecting. The blue haired man couldn't suppress the smirk that made its way onto his face that never really left; he looked like a damn little kid trying to figure out a riddle. He'd thought this would be the easiest inquiry, but evidently it provoked something in the other.

"What does it matter if we do, huh?" Regaining his composure, Ichigo turned, as if picking up where he's stopped before he'd been interrupted, but he instead stayed rooted to the spot, only turning his head slightly to observe the numbers that cataloged the entire inventory. Regarding them thoughtfully and letting his demeanor shift into a cool composure. Very Ulquiorra like.

"Haven't forgotten my new name for you yet, might wanna think of a better answer."

"Yes actually, we're gay lovers, now you've found out and I feel so awkward I just have to leave. I may never be the same. You can pay be up-front for the many hours of counseling and therapy I'm gonna need." He lifted his chin, and walked forward, shoving past the huge man in his way, using the clothes to soften the blow to the hard muscle. The man was built like a steam train, big, strong, unstoppable, and always steaming.

"Oh no, you're not getting away tha-"

"Sexual harassment is a lawsuit." Shinji's voice pierced through the gravely tone of his boss's. He stood directly behind the gigantic man, analyzing the scene with half lidded eyes, two large, plastic grocery bags in one hand, though he dropped them in favor of crossing his arms over his chest haughtily.

"Ne, Shin, tell Mr. Jackass here that the two of us are screwing so he'll let me leave." Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly at the teal eyed man, then casting a puppy-eyed stare at the smirking blonde. Heaving past the muscled man in favor of standing behind Shinji, like a kid hiding behind a favorite uncle to escape the wrath of an angry parent, he grasped the clothes tightly like a comforting teddy-bear.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come unto me lover, allow me to embrace your form, it hast been too long, let me lay a chaste kiss upon thy tender brow." The now grinning blonde threw his arms out dramatically, spinning to give Ichigo a bear hug around the mountain of clothes in his arms.

"You're not allowed to read Shakespeare anymore." Ichigo chuckled, taking a step backwards out of the arms of the zealous Shinji to throw the clipboard on the counter with a flick of his wrist.

"You're just jealous of my fancy speaks." Shinji teased back, finally releasing the teen from his grasp, letting him dump the heap of cloth onto the counter, alongside the board, to be sorted out later.

Grimmjow watched the whole exchange with a bewildered expression on his face. What was he supposed to say or even think? His mouth open and closed, but no sound made it past his lips, only short hisses of air that didn't even draw the pair's attention. Okay, so either his two workers were screwing him over, or each other. He wasn't sure he liked either idea.

"Me thinks that Grimmy dearest's brain has exploded."

"I don't really think I care."

"Well, neither do I, but if he kicks the bucket, we're outta jobs, again."

"True, I guess. Oi, Jaggerjack's, s'okay, we're not into each other." Evidently those were the magic words, because suddenly he was sputtering back to life.

"What the…why would…what is…"

"I think you want to know the whole story, though speaking in disjointed fragments really doesn't make the intention clear." Ichigo was smirking cockily at his boss who was clearly at a loss for words. Watching him spazz made taking the job worthwhile, sure he was a nosey, arrogant bastard who reveled in calling him the most degrading names possible, but messing with him made it all okay.

"But first, you agree that Ichigo is a great worker, right?"

"Yeah, sure." His brain was still a little broken. Witty responses would come back in time.

"And you wouldn't fire him if he got hired in the first place with a little…help, right?"

"Guess not…where're you going with this?" Okay, snippiness coming back, soon to be followed by probable rage. At this point, he couldn't really tell. Mind still in repair.

"Well…er, Shin, you wanna explain, I don't think I'd do it justice."

"Sure. Okay, so here it is. When Ichi here came in for the interview I knew you were pretty antsy. And when you're like that, you usually look for a fight, and I knew Ichigo could handle himse-"

"So you two_ did _know each other before." It was a statement, said devoid of question.

Shinji looked miffed at the interruption, but answered, weaving it into the story. "About seven or eight years since I saved Ichikin's ass from gettin' whooped by a hoard of guys who thought beating up on eight year olds, when they themselves were sixteen made them badass. Between the two of us, they were all sent home with their tails between their legs." The pair exchanged wide, reminiscent smiles, fists colliding gently, before returning to the story.

"And we both got let go from the same job. _He_ just happened to find one sooner." Ichigo added with a mock punch.

"Yes yes, and that too, so, anyway, before he came to the store, I told Ichi dearest-"

"Why the hell is he allowed to call you embarrassing things?!" Grimmjow was slowly being ushered back into reality, and the bastard in him was starting to come back out. With a vengeance.

"Because I actually _enjoy_ his presence. And anyway, he calls me those names just because that's how he is, you do it to be a jackass and piss me off, now listen to the damn story."

"Ah-hem, now where was I, oh that's right, I told _Ichigo_," he continued, stressing his name dramatically with a flourish of his hand, "to let his infamously short temper fly, to get you so pissed off that you'd strangle him. But he kinda…improvised when you took a different route."

"So that whole lawsuit crap-"

"Was just a way to get him hired, yep."

"You trying to convince me to lip lock with him?"

"All in the script."

"Do you have any idea how long I had to hold my breath?" Ichigo interrupted, "I was about to kill one of you when neither or you did anything." Ichigo looked away after saying that, but then whirled around to face the surprised face of Grimmjow. "Speaking of which, how the hell could you not do anything?! I mean seriously, what if I had been dying?! I would've suffered serious brain damage! And over what?! Your CPR virginity?!" By the end of his wrathful rant, the teen was panting and red, though content that his pent-up rage was finally dealt with. He wiped a drop of sweat from his brow, before straightening, turning, and waving his hand dismissively, walking across the floor to the exit.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." He declared, already half out the door.

"And why the hell do you think I'm okay with that?!" Grimmjow ground out, this kid was getting on his very last nerves, it wasn't like he'd had _his_ brains completely addled.

The red-head turned and smiled. "Because you didn't fire me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Grimmjow: Dammit woman, when the hell am I gonna get me some strawberry lovin'?!_

_Happymelon: Er…*cough cough* oh hey look, a distraction._

_Grimmjow: I'm an Arrancar, not an idiot._

_Happymelon: Damn, you're right, it's just Ichigo in knickers…_

_Grimmjow: WHERE?!?!?!_

_Happymelon: *running away* SORRY ICHIIIII!!!_

_Ichigo: *at his house* Brrr, why'd I just get the chills…_

_I SUUUUCK!!!!! I haven't updated in forever, I ignored y'all. *holds gun to head* FORGIVE MEH!!!! Hey, you can has cookie, kay? We good now? Okay :3. Here's a new chapter in the GrimmIchi saga. Oh, and yes, I know testosterone=boy, estrogen=girl…I ARE GENIUS!!!! _

Chapter 3

The rest of that horrendous day, Grimmjow spent any spare moment-and he had a _lot_ of spare moments-snapping at people, lashing out with his sharp tongue at innocent bystanders, and hissing obscenities-with his eyes narrowed in a calculated disgust-under his breath at every chance he could.The world, he decided at some point of his bubbling, searing rage, was filled with twisted liars, and evil cheaters, and messed up people with pretty faces who sneaked around behind your back with big pointy daggers when you thought were most safe. And throughout his whole inner rant, he was smiling like a madman, teeth barred in a terrifying exposure of sharp canines. Five people ran out the door because rather than seeing the sweet orange haired angel they'd come to know and love, there was a blue haired demon in his stead. Not a good way to start your day.

The part of the situation that infuriated him most, made him grind his pearly whites until his jaw ached, was Shinji's attitude. It wasn't one of quiet apology. There was no lowering of his head, asking silently for apology, as his hands were clasped in front of him, the picture of a contrite child. No groveling. No ass kissing. Nothing. Oh wait, there was a little something. A something that made the maddening circumstance so terribly intolerable, Grimmjow was ready to write his will, then kick the bucket by his own accord, possibly one involving a hanging.

"Yeah, Ichi-baby's a major pain in the ass. Don't be fooled by his cute, innocent face, that whole scheme, it was all his idea. 'S been that way all his life, a little freaking deviant, pretty enough to make it okay though, and damn smart enough to think his way out." Shinji's train of thought seemed to be derailed as a glazed, faraway look of contentment crossed his face. He twirled the pen situated in his hand effortlessly, not at all noticing the way that his boss was giving him an icy stare cold enough to freeze the ocean, but filled with enough burning fury to turn around and set it on fire.

"And you're totally okay?" The words were distorted ever so slightly, low and gravelly. Talking through clenched teeth tended to butcher speech a little.

"Why wouldn't I be? Aw, are you concerned about my well being, that's so sweet." Shinji lifted his hands to his cheeks, after planting the pen firmly behind his ear, swiveling his hips like a love sick school-girl.

"You feel absolutely zero guilt over screwing me over." The sickening display was doing nothing for his temper, aside from making it worse.

"Nope." Shinji had finally stopped

"How about the fact that you made me suffer from irreversible brain damage." The statement made him think of what Ichigo had said to him earlier, about paying him upfront for the counseling and therapy he'd need. He smirked at the memory, before his face went blank and his eye twitched. No. There was no way he was going to start thinking about the source of his migraine in a good way. Nope. Wasn't gonna happen. But then his thoughts drifted to the way the boy had carried himself around the storeroom. Hips moving in a fluid motion, in no way the swivel and bump of a woman's full waist, it was man in every way, but it held an attraction that Grimmjow couldn't deny. Damn. He was doing it again. Kneading his aching forehead gently, he strode over to the stool at the cashier. He'd have to put up with customers, but at least it got him off his feet and gave him a place to rest his head.

As he stalked to the chair, Shinji hummed after him, swinging his arms at his side as his teeth fiddled with the piercing in his mouth. He circled the counter, bending at the waist to come at eye level with the now seated Grimmjow.

"You're not sorry." He declared with a cocky smile.

"Hn?" He murmured, head already rocking back and forth across the cool glass of the table. It softened the blow of the headache, making the raging storm of thoughts and conflictions calm into a summer storm of warm rain and lulling winds.

"You're not sorry for hiring him. Yeah, you're an utter ass to him, and he insults and verbally attacks you, but it's like a bickering old couple, you guys are just so—"

Grimmjow's head shot up. What did that blonde haired devil just call the two of them? No, it was a trick of the ear. He'd misheard. No one would ever say that, especially one who knew him half decently. Someone who knew he could beat them to death in a thousand different ways and make them disappear without a trace. A couple?

"No, I didn't call you two a couple. I said the two of you _acted_ like it, _you're_ the one who started mentally freaking." The blue haired man stared blankly at the guy standing across from him who was smirking like a Cheshire. So what if he spazzed a little on the inside, wouldn't anyone? It was a natural reaction…right?

Groaning, he buried his hands into messy locks. Banging his head against the glass, listening to the satisfying creak of dangerously delicate panes.

"Might not wanna do that, don't wanna break the display, do ya?"

"You don't feel anything."

"Well, I never said that." Grimmjow craned his neck to glare at the blonde. The way he could dance around a subject was one of the most irritating traits of the guy. "It's like," he continued, not bothering to acknowledge the angry stare he was receiving, "I understand where you're coming from, and can empathize, but I'm not feeling bad about it in any way."

"So, you get that I'm pissed as hell, and you get why, and yet don't feel like you did anything wrong?"

"Again, didn't say that."

"Ugh! Then what the hell _are_ you talking about? Are you on my side or not?" Grimmjow was two words away from strangling the smirking Shinji, and this time, he would make sure the little shit wasn't breathing afterward.

"Oh, definitely not on your side." He said, looking at his reddening boss with slitted eyes and a wide smirk, looking like a cat playing with an ever so helpless mouse. "I will never, ever be on anyone's side beside Ichi's." The admission came as a shock to Grimmjow. It was said with a love shared between brothers, a bond forged with sweat and tears. One equally strong and tender, a perfect of balance that made the relationship toddle on the line of platonic and a spirituality that not even adults were able to forge after years of companionship. "Now don't be thinking me and Ichi-love have some weird dude on dude action going on." Shinji sniggered at the prospect. "Me and carrot-top have been friends since the beginning of time." The blonde man sighed, looking out through time with eyes veiled by lashes. For once he remained completely silent, reverent as an old man looking back on his youth in the twilight of his years.

The moment stretched on, and Grimmjow felt the heaviness of the moment draw on his strength. This guy was too much. He heaved himself up with a jerk-the chair clanging to the floor-and trudged to the door, giving the pleasantly tinkling bell a scathing glare and a sour face as he shoved the glass exit a little bit too roughly.

"You know what Shinji, you're so damned smart, why don't you manage shop today?" While he'd would have preferred the doors slam behind him, making his hasty retreat less like one of a pissy teen, the two panes shifted back into position slowly and silently, giving Shinji enough time to bark out laughter within the hearing range of his enraged cohort.

_Damn idiots. All of them, oh wait, no, Ulquiorra isn't an idiot, he's just creepy beyond belief. What's it with me and hiring the freaks of society?_ Grimmjow stomped through the streets, eliciting odd looks of concern and terror, all of which he happily answered with a sneer, and for a lucky few, a visit from his friend Mr. Flippy the Bird. He let his anger drive him through the streets until he was appropriately lost. When his fury was finally properly vented, he realized he was trudging unfamiliar streets, and the map that was usually ever present in his mind was drawing blanks. _Wait, did I make a left at Haruka Street? No, it was a right on Sakura Drive…Damn._ Grimmjow's eyes scanned the streets, waiting to see something familiar, when the blue orbs drifted across a very recognizable sign. His eyes widened when he saw it, because the chances of this…this _thing_…there was just no way…

In big, red, bold letters, the words _Kurosaki Clinic _were painted across a very large billboard, and beneath it, standing in all his cocky glory, was a smiling Ichigo.

His arms were slung over the shoulders of two young looking girls. One, a bubbly, short haired blonde, had her arm wrapped around his, nuzzling it fondly, looking like a kitten with a new toy. The other had slightly longer hair, darker, and a flippant expression on her face, though she didn't cuddle up to the orange haired teen, she made no move to remove his arm from around her. Grimmjow could see them laughing at something, while the raven head smirked, though the distance between the boss and his employee was too great for him to hear anything. Within a couple seconds a buxom orange head-though not nearly as vivid as Ichigo's, Grimmjow noted-ran up to the three, giving each of them a hug, and Ichigo a peck on the cheek. And if that wasn't enough, a black haired pixie strode up to them, though she wasn't nearly as physical as the others. It was irrational, and absolutely ridiculous, but Grimmjow found his previous anger sparked with a newfound resentment by their actions. Why the hell did the guy have a freaking harem following him around?

Grimm stewed and growled at the whole charade. The guy that worked for him, no, his frickin' bitch, left in an estrogen filled huff, to meet up with all the _other _bitches in his stupid little pack. Two words. Hell. Nah. Now, there was only the question of how he was gonna drag his sorry ass back to the shop, he could drug him, tie him up, set fire to him, put him out, kill the ambulance driver, and haul him in through the back entrance. There were just so many options. But just as he was trying to figure away to turn some trash on the street into a lethal weapon, a group of _guys _sauntered on up to the orange haired pimp.

_Great. Just fuckin' great. What, does he run a whole fucking business?! _But as the troupe neared the already formed party, each made a grab for-what Grimmjow was assuming-theirspecial someone. A tattoo happy red-head wrapped muscled arms around the black haired one with the droopy lidded, gray eyed stare. A thoroughly tanned teen, Mexican, maybe Puerto Rican, nuzzled the melon chested girl, kind of a weird sight when he towered over her like a freaking tree. Then a…ew, an old guy with white hair removed the sandy headed leech, from Ichigo. Damn short of a geezer though…wait, was that guy an adolescent too? Geez, kids these days. Finally, a guy with the face of a thirteen year old, and an unimaginative brown mop took his place next to the girl on Ichigo's _other _arm, their contact was minimal, but it was fairly clear that they were together.

The crowd, after several minutes of mingling, herded into the giant white building, the big glass doors gliding smoothly open in greeting. Ichigo trailed behind them, hands in his pocket, feet scuffing the floor. And just as he passed through the doorway, he turned, flashed his trademark smile, and with slow deliberateness, waved, leaving Grimmjow dumbfounded on the street.


End file.
